<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little bird by Mycat_isEVIL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420833">Little bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL'>Mycat_isEVIL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luck Charms, Clocks and Roses. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corrupt Ruby, F/M, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ozpin is 32, Ruby is 23, Wings, might sound like it but its not whiterose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon is done, most of team RWBY is dead, Ruby survives as well as Weiss Schnee. Schnee now helps the General, Ruby is murdering left and right and Ozpin is hunting this little feather down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Very small implied Clover Ebi/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luck Charms, Clocks and Roses. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby never really showed her wings, never found it necessary…...she didn’t even care for them. Matted feathers firm but soft to the touch, colours ranging from black to red.  Ruby had wings of a black vulture, beautiful and black. She was scared to show people what she could do, that she had them. If people saw them they would presume she was a faunus, some faunus did have wings….but she was different. Could other faunus control the feathers that malted if someone picked them up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                  ________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held the face of a man, pinching his cheeks to create a pufferfish lips look. “Such a shame you stole something that didn’t belong to you…...some things you should know about me. 1. I know how to fight.  2. I’m no one’s little nymph.  And 3. I always kill people who steal my stuff!”  Her wings became sharper slicing the man's throat, tainting the black feathers deep red. The man fell limp, drowning in his own blood. “Should teach you a lesson.”  The bird untied the man’s bruised wrist, she still needed the rope...in case anyone else tried something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby wiped her lip, smudging the blood that had splattered, tasting the familiar metallic taste, she didn’t like the taste but she didn’t care, tasted it enough times to not be bothered by it when she killed people and it got messy. The bird hid her wings, hating them and never caring for them……. She didn’t want them. The amount of times when she was a teenager she tried to cut them off was unbelievable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red started walking along the streets, still covered in blood and whistling a little tune. She enjoyed the night, so many times she could kill people and not get bored. “I never expected this from you. What happened to little miss goody two shoes?” Roman was lent against a wall, smirking at the fact she had turned so dark. “When you lose so many people you either go two ways. Continue fighting for what you think is right or turn into your fears.” Roman laughed he had done the same, he wasn’t always like the way he was but he preferred it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around Red.” He left whistling his own tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you…” That voice Ruby knew…..she loved him...had done for a long time but she had changed, less likely he would even recommend dating her. “Why does it concern you?” She faced him, a sullen look she knew was expressed. “You were one of the best fighters to even come through Beacon, why waste what you have learned on killing people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked the same as he did when she graduated, exactly the same, like he hadn’t even aged a year. “Fears took over me, don’t bother trying to find the old me. She left years ago.” Her words made Ozpin frown, he was determined to bring her back, he had to. “I don’t believe you, I simply don’t.” She just glared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why does he want to find the old me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin stepped forward, pulling the bird into him, Ruby was still so much shorter than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted her chin up so he could look at her, her eyes had no sparkle, her skin was pale with splats of blood here and there. “......Ruby….please….” He let go off her and walked away, his cane hitting the floor as he walked, Ozpin kept his head low. Glancing at Ruby as he left her in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just think about it.” The man whispered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're way over your head.” The bird just kept walking in her own direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black feather clung to Ozpins coat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….. A feather that held so much power.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm sorry..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby was sitting at the top of a skyscraper, gently swinging a bottle back and forth from her lips. “I don’t think that’s the best drink to get drunk off.” The bird moved her head and locked eyes with a familiar green one. “I’m not planning on getting drunk, I need to be able to fly without crashing.” Roman laughed and sat down next to her, taking one of the many unopened bottles that were placed around Ruby. The two had no reason to fight each other, as she had become so...so corrupt, instead they mostly drank and talked together briefly.</span>
  <span>“How did you get up here?” As usual Ruby flew up, it was sunset, night was approaching and she already had plans that involved...murder. “Lift, I was not taking the stairs!” The bird laughed taking the last few sips from her drink. “I’m done, I've got places to be. Goodnight Roman.” The bird walked towards the door, not wanting to fly as her wings were hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                  ___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin had discovered where Ruby lived, he waited in one of her chairs, reading one of her many books. The man had become bored, even her books couldn’t entertain him any longer. He took a wonder, searching her house for things that could help him. A picture caught his eye…….team RWBY all four of them when they were younger. He knew Weiss survived….Blake and Yang not so lucky…….  </span>
  <span>A soft touch distracted him, a black feather that had clung to his coat tickled across his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A feather shouldn’t be able to do that….</span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued his search, exploring her wardrobe only to see her scythe…...</span>
  <em>
    <span>It looks used recently...I can smell the blood…. </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Why are you like this..?” The feather continued to tickle his nose, going down his cheek then his neck. “What is it doing!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A key sound startled Ozpin, alerting him Ruby had come home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods where do I hide?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       ______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby had returned to her house, it was big. Most rooms remained locked, especially one of them, only she could enter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t leave that book out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt uneasy, checking her rooms for people who were tracking her was normal but when something was misplaced it always sent an uneasy feeling to her stomach. The bird collected a knife from her kitchen, sneaking her way around, checking each door for the ones that should and shouldn’t be open. Finally the last room was her room, slowly she placed her feet in places she knew wouldn’t make a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing, I need more sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bird rubbed her eyes, and dropped the knife on her nightstand. Silence filled the room…..more than one breath was heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who else is in here?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The second breath disappeared, soon giving up and blaming sleep for her issues, she stared into her wardrobe seeing her beloved scythe leaning up and brought a smile to her face, a smile that quickly faded as a blunt object hit her over the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just do..” Ozpin was on the other side of the bed, holding his cane regretting hitting her over the head. The black feather that had been teasing him under the bed dropped, still connecting itself to his coat, the warmth and softness it had become cold and firm. The man lowered the cane, resting it against her bedside to go and check on the woman he just knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he should arrest her, make Vale safer. It would be for the better…...</span>
  <em>
    <span>The better, that’s why i’m doing this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin picked her up, bunching her cloak up under her back, collecting his cane as well as her scythe and leaving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder she prefers night, much easier to get around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew if people saw him they would question, then again it was night, nobody would be out. Afraid Ruby would kill them. Ozpin sighed, oh how he wished she wasn’t like this...what happened to the happy, kind person he remembered. The airship he commanded was close by. Carefully putting her down and contacting the General and Glynda that he had caught someone they were looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ruby, maybe this is for the better…...ok take off. I’m done here!” The airship took off, making its way to a newly rebuilt Beacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    __________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crow watched as the airship took off, he was keeping and eye on someone, he knew they were close by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlucky Red, Gods knows what they’ll do to you…..we all get caught eventually...just unlucky..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So unlucky..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again the feather caught Ozpin's attention, he found it quite an attractive feather, the man had a spare chain that he put it on so he could wear it around his neck. Ruby was still passed out, handcuffed, next to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry….but you brought yourself into this..”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a rosewick either, their just friends....maybe co-workers...i'll see. <br/>Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little bit closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozpin stared into the room in front of him, she sat there, hands tied as well as her waist and legs. Her head hanging low as she was still unconscious. The regret never left his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There has to be something left…… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” Weiss walked into the room, standing next to her former headmaster, looking at her friend. “I don’t know...I really do hope we can bring her back..” Weiss hated seeing Ruby like this, dreading to think of the things she has done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird groaned and raised her head, staring back at Ozpin. “You think kidnapping me is going to bring me back? Ha! You really are way over your head…..Weiss…….w-what are you..No no no. You're also way over your head!” The bird wasn’t expecting to see her...after all these years.. Hell she didn’t even want to see Weiss, it brought back too many memories about the people she couldn’t save</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn't see her like this, she wanted to be in the arms of Jaune, her loving husband….he wouldn’t want to see her like this either. “I...i’m going to go...I can’t see her like this..Should I tell  Jaune, Ren and Nora?” Ozpin still fixated his gaze on Ruby, watching her stare right back at him. “Miss Schnee, you are no longer one of my students, do as you please. In my opinion I would tell them. They would want to help her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, taking in his opinion and leaving, no longer wanting to see her like this. In her place the General came, his glare not as calming as Ozpin’s, instead it was cold and heartless. “Ruby Rose, you have been arrested for murder.” Ruby looked at the General, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Metal man…</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thought to come to mind. “Really? No way! I just thought this was a little get together!” She chuckled at her own sarcasm, the other two were not amused. One feeling angered and one sympathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironwood's hands left his sides and went for a button, an electric button, to send her a shock….. The wizard wasn’t paying attention only to see her scream and shake as electricity coursed through her. “James! Calm down!” The General ignored this, thinking the Rose deserved this. “James! Electric shock was banned for a reason.” The General stopped, Ozpin was right….this wasn’t ok if he thought she deserved it. “Fine, send her to one of the cells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it myself.” Ozpin didn’t want help, and he for sure wasn’t leaving her on this god forsaken ship. He’d rather put her in the basement of Beacon. He entered the room where she sat, cold and in pain she couldn’t be bothered to attack him when he untied her hell she didn’t want to hurt him. Ozpin kept her hands tied. It was safer for him. Ruby noticed the feather around his neck, managing a small smirk, using her mind she moved it, bringing it up to his jaw. Teasing him with a light tickle, watching him bring it back down to his neck, his eyes watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                 ______________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at Beacon, Ozpin watched for her reaction and smiled when he saw it. Her eyes wandered over every building, until her eyes stopped on the dorms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her old room…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lightly chuckled when he saw their curtain for the first time after they moved in. All stitched up as one of them had ripped it..he still didn’t know who but he still found it amusing. Silence remained between them, night was silent anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby spoke up when they entered the lift. “You going to turn me into a maiden or something?” Ozpin didn’t look at her, he was planning something…. “No…..wait you killed Cinder so shouldn’t you be a maiden already?” He was right, she had killed Cinder. “Secrets are secrets.” She smiled while he didn’t. The ding made him more nervous, after the rebuilding of Beacon they had turned the basement into a more of prison for people who were too dangerous for normal prisons. So far no one was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked her to her cell, but turned her to face him before she entered. Slipping a finger under her chin and looking into those silver eyes of hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh so beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then pressing his lips against hers, surprising soft. Moving with hers, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in. The sound of doors broke them apart, letting her go and urging her into the cell. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                             ___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey honey….what’s wrong?” Jaune pulled Weiss into him, letting her cry. “It’s Ruby, they’ve caught her but…..she's so different..” Jaune pulled her tighter, kissing her forehead. He had seen Ruby’s doing on the news, always bringing an uncomfortable feeling to him. After they travelled together to Mistral they had become even closer friends, if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok dear, we can bring her back to the way she was..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                 ___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin led sprawled out across his sofa, swilling an alcoholic drink in hand. Staring aimlessly at it. Ruby’s cat sitting as far away from him as possible while being in the same room. Ozpin felt empty, like he was fighting something away that was pointless. He believed he could bring her back but everytime he thought about it more deeply it just seemed like a mistake…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                        _______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell’s only light was through a crack under the door, giving Ruby a good amount of privacy. Releasing her aching wings, letting them droop against her back. The matted feathers were painful but she couldn’t be bothered to fix it, never really had. Many things were swirling through her mind. The kiss, her feather, how long she was going to be here, </span>
  <span>Will they execute her? Too many things..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But why did he kiss me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                             _______________________________________________________________________</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Red, little Red. You have left me in boredom.” Roman missed his friend, sure they only really drank together but it was peaceful. He could trust her. “Well Torchwick, you’ll be joining her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                           _________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bottles lay empty around Ozpin, he didn’t care. The feather every now and then would tickle his jaw sometimes just slightly reaching his lips. Every time he swatted it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have chased you down years ago..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets are secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post chapter. Enjoy :) If you feel like it leave recommendations for future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby looked at the meal they had left her, it wasn’t the worst tasting food but she felt like being a pain and refusing to eat it. The feather had heard someone else arrive, she couldn’t hear the voice but only a gruff, assuming it was a guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye Rose, out you come it’s your free time!” A guard she regularly heard walking up and down called her, unlocking her door and shoving her out. “Ok ok, no need to get touchy.” She enjoyed banter, Roman and herself did it alot. The guard didn’t reply and held her at gunpoint to a room that had been built for the prisoners. A large room filled with books, a tv and other forms of entertainment was opened up for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll collect you when I'm told to.” The guard left her, locking the door behind him. “Well, well, well fancy seeing you here.” Her eyes locked onto a green one, a smile protruding from her lips. “Hey Roman, they electrocute you too?” Romans smile dropped, knowing his friend was hurt never made him smile. “They did that to you?” Ruby nodded, watching his face change to many stages of anger so she simply walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the books, feeling the spines of which ones were more worn. Finally picking one out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The maidens.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As a child she read it on repeat, loving it as the girls were so kind….. It reminded her of what her team and herself were like. Weiss didn’t seem different, more the same….helping people with the metal man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo…” Ruby stopped, flinched when a hand touched her back. Turning only to see her uncle. “Why are you here?” Red eyes watched silver, hoping to still see some innocence… “You’re my niece, why wouldn’t I be here?” Ruby felt pain swell inside her, if she had some, she would love to get drunk right now. “How can you still call me that? I’ve killed countless of people, people who didn’t deserve it!” Qrow became sad, knowing that  his once happy, well as happy as she could be,  niece was so broken ,made his heart snap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family. I don’t care what you’ve done. Hell you saved the world. Salem is dead because of you.” He pulled her into a hug, feeling like he should have ran after her the day she left. Ruby felt strange, he still cared for her even after what she had done…….. “Miss Rose, I wish to have a word with you.” Ozpin had walked upon the two, smiling about the fact deep down she still cared about her family. The feather let go and followed silently into the corridor she had arrived from. “You wanted to talk? Or are you going to kiss me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin had already dismissed the guards, wanting to be alone. “It’s why I wanted to talk.” Ruby remembered the feather he had around his neck. Using her mind she pulled it up, swiping the feather across his lips. He started at her concentration, quickly coming to realisation. Ozpin moved, pinning an arm above her head and blocking her body with his. “Change of subject. How are you doing that!” Ruby grinned, oh how she loved teasing people with her feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secrets are secrets.” Her smile after that bugged him. “Try stroking the nape of her neck, it always works.” Roman was being led away by guards smirking as Ruby gave him a glare. Ozpin gave the recommendation a try. Gently swiping  this thumb down her neck. Large black wings were released, drooping them low and looking away from Ozpin's awe. “There beautiful…” His hand let go of her wrist, to stroke them. He could feel the matted feathers, near enough everywhere….. “Tell you what…...come live in my apartment, this does not mean your off the hook..” Ruby already knew she had no option so she just agreed. “Fine.” Ozpin smiled, removing himself from her. But before doing so, giving her a chaste kiss, making her cheeks go red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>           _________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin unlocked the door, standing aside for Ruby to enter first. His apartment was connected to his office. It was just easier to live like that. A meow caught his attention as Ruby’s cat jumped down and ran towards her. The bird quickly scooped the cat up in her arms to hear her purr. “I swear your cat hates me.” It was true, the cat did hate him. “She’s not fond of many people.” The cat jumped away to curl up on a blanket.  “I do have a question.” Ozpin gestured his hand for her to continue. “Why do you keep kissing me?” Ozpin grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secrets are secrets.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll protect you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapters, chapters......enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozpin stirred coffee in his kitchen, making it the right strength for his liking. Leaving his apartment to start the school day, placing a note and a cup of tea on the side for Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                           ________________________________________</span>
</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>
  <span> The rose awoke to a new environment, green silk bed sheets that were warm with her body heat. She groaned, rolling out of the bed, putting her hood and corset on as well as fixing her hair. Walking along the small corridor into the kitchen. Noticing the mug and note on the counter. A smirk appeared on her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever prison this is, it’s amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby picked up the sticky note, her eyes scanning the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m working right now, don’t think I can’t see you. The door is alarmed if you try to leave, this includes if you try to fly or use your semblance. Yes even turning into rose petals won’t help you. There are a few books from your apartment I've placed in my living room, help yourself to them. Breakfast is in the cupboard, i’ll make you some lunch later…..little feather~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozpin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed at the nickname, sure Roman had called her little feather but with Ozpin...it felt different.. Ruby wandered to his sofa, the same green just a tad bit darker, it was soft. Her hands still lingered on the mug, taking a small sip only to be repulsed...it was cold. Her hands lightly protruded a silver glow, her eyes taking a cat eye flick of silver as well. Warming up her tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                     _______________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is a maiden! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin watched from a camera in his office, he had left one in the kitchen, hopefully hiding it well enough from Ruby. “She really is powerful…”  The wizard watched her move, picking up one of her many books. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninjas of love….? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin had read the first few pages while she was out, becoming too flustered and just putting it back. “Y’know, watching people can be creepy.” Ruby’s eyes looked straight at the lense of the camera. “Surprised you haven’t disarmed it yet.” Her eyes lit up at the voice, trying to hide a small laugh. “You shouldn’t make assumptions, you would have gotten it fixed anyway. The general wouldn’t want me unsupervised now, would he?” She was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James would yell Ozpin thousands of years back in time just because there wasn’t a camera watching Ruby. “He wouldn’t tell you what, I'll shut it off and give you some privacy in the living room, enjoy.” He smiled and shut down the camera that sat in the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                  __________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really are stupid..” Her plan had worked, now he was no longer watching what she was doing she could escape. Pulling her wings free from her own force of confinement and spreading them out, Ozpin’s touch still lingering. Ruby walked over to his balcony, opening the glass doors wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh air..damn it, it’s day…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard had an alert that someone had opened a door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice try feather, but I figured you’d do this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin opened his front door, looking towards the glass door where Ruby stood. Creeping up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in, grabbing both wrists and keeping them in front of her so she couldn’t attack him. “Why Feather?....why are you trying to-” Before Ozpin could finish his sentence two gunshots were heard. Both bullets landing in each wing, more following after them, leaving her flightless. Ozpin turned his head to see James, his pistol pointed at Ruby. “If you can’t keep her under control Ozpin, she’ll be facing death.” With that the General left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Ruby to faint in Ozpin’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          ____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird woke up feeling sore, a noise of water dripping made her more alert. Her eyes opened, looking up into brown ones. “You're awake. Please my dear, stay still.” Ruby noticed what he had called her but chose not to question it, at least not yet. Ozpin dabbed the rag on the bullet holes, clearing up the blood. “Why are there so many matts in your feathers?” Ruby looked away from his calm gaze, they had always been calm towards her, very rarely sympathetic or saddened. “For years now I’ve hated my wings, they're abnormal..I just...I don’t know..i’ve never cared for them..” Oh how she hated opening up to people, found it easier when she was drunk, less likely Ozpin would let her drink while she was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me care for them.” Ruby perked her eyes back towards his, flinching when his hand touched her wings, slowly relaxing as he soothed her. Ozpin moved her so Ruby’s back was against his stomach. Gently easing each matt into pure fluff. “You're beautiful, you know that right?” Ruby flushed, feeling Ozpin gently plaiting Ruby’s hair , it had grown out a little, now just reaching below her shoulders and covering an eye...a bit like Romans but a glimpse of her eye peaked out. His hand reached for the bang that covered her eye, only to be moved away by hers. “Don’t, I'd rather you didn’t see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin respected her wishes, moving his hand back to her wing, continuing soothing them, even if there were no more matts. The bird closed her eyes, going limp against him. “I love you my feather…..” He pulled her closer, hoping to keep her safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need protecting..</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jimmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozpin shifted, moving his hand only to feel his own stomach. “Hgnn..” Pushing his glasses up his nose, opening his eyes slightly to adjust to the darkness. “Ruby?” He sat up, pinching the sides of his nose and groaning some more. “She’s fine.” Another voice piped in, a male one. Ozpin opened his eyes wide, a lamp illuminating Ruby’s face across from him, her hands tied in Atlas technology handcuffs. “You are supposed to keep an eye on her, NOT to romance her!” James walked back and forth behind Ruby, every now and then glancing at her. “Filth.” The general near enough spat on her, her wings were bound behind her, more Atlas technology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had it under control ,James.” The general snorted, pointing his pistol in the back on the bird's head. “She is a wanted criminal, hell I would have put a bullet between her eyes the moment she came into the prison under the school!” Ozpin stood, strands of his hair annoying his eyes. “This is Vale, not Atlas. Do you even know what Ruby has done for the world?! She killed Salem!” James huffed, hitting Ruby over the head with the gun. Mumbling curses as he left. “Would have been better…..shooting me. Not the best idea to fall in love with me….best you put the bullet there now.” Oz stared at disapproval at her, only to get the same stare back. “I don’t want to do that, besides I won’t let someone do it to you.” He unlocked her wrists and wings, pulling her up and guiding her back to sit with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird lent against his shoulder, her breaths uneven. “We could run away together, start a life in the woods..like how you grew up.” Her eyes never left the lamp, hoping to burn them away. “You don’t want to do that...what about Beacon..what abo-” Ozpin kissed her, gently holding her  face. This was the first kiss between the two where passion burned through both of them. “This is a mistake, you know that right?” Ruby pulled back, she didn’t exactly trust him fully just yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he trying to warm up to me then kill me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ve made many mistakes in lifetimes as you know. I wouldn’t class this as one of them.” He smiled at her, tracing circles on her back, slowly inching his hands to her wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby hid them, in her own confinement so she looked human much to Ozpin’s dismay. “Hell, what happened to you?” Qrow had walked in, looking at the two he guessed they had become closer, he wasn’t too bothered by it but Taiyang wasn’t in the most stable condition. “Metal man really doesn’t trust me.” The bird laughed while the crow did the same. “Doesn’t like you i’m guessing...wellllll i’ve got places to be.” With that Qrow left. “If I went home...what do you think my dad would say?” Ozpin stayed silent for a moment, he knew Tai was far from ok…..his daughter was dead and the other was…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>a murderer…</span>
  </em>
  <span>..Gods he hated describing her like that. “I think he would be happy to see you!” He smiled, stroking her hair. “Don’t lie to me, you don’t think i’ve been watching people. I’ve watched you, Jaune, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Qrow and….my dad..He’s a drunk….more than Qrow used to be.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozpin felt defeated, he had no reply…..he had lied and she had called him out for it. “You can go there, I'll come with you.” Ruby smiled, leaning more into him. “Can we train?” Ozpin had her scythe, debating on giving it to her was hard…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s most likely become stronger with and without it…...she could attack me...just because she’s being lovely now doesn’t mean it’s not an act..</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Not now my dear, I-...” Ruby stood up, giving him a side eye. “You don’t trust me. I get it.” The bird stood and walked to her room, locking the door behind her. Ozpin cursed, she didn’t completely trust him and he didn’t completely trust her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin prepared a meal for the both of them, the bird joined him but stayed silent, glancing at the glass doors every now and then. Oz kept an eye on her doing this, her hair moving every now and then revealing something messy….but that was only the edges. “Thank you.” Red finished washing her plate and returning to her room, locking the door once again behind her. “Stubborn..” He continued, scraping his hair back and sighing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does she have to be like this..</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozpin eventually got bored, hoping for her to leave her room wasn’t helping, going to sleep was the best option. His eyes drooped, slumber claiming him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirens, alarms, gunshots and screams haunted Ozpin in his sleep, he awoke with a jolt, sweat beads making there way done his face. Slowly shoving his sheets out the way and rising, coldness filling his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t sleep with my balcony doors open…..RUBY!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “RUBY!!” Near enough punching his door open, the balcony curtains blowing in the wind, his apartment a mess and blood marking his floor. “What the hell happened here?” He walked closer towards the doors, to see James Ironwood sat in a chair. “She escaped, shot her though...don’t worry yourself. She’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He killed her….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James gave him a surprised yet angered look. “She had it coming.” Those four words made Ozpin punch James in the face, breaking his nose. “ I could have brought her back, hell I love her and now you kill her. She may have been a murderer but when she’s not a threat and you kill her...now that’s murder. Get out.” James left, using his aura to fix his nose. “Damn Idiot.” The man sighed, rubbing his temples, missing the warmth and comfort of Ruby’s presence…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have expected her to try and escape..she already tried..</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sat, deciding to get drunk….</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not worth it..I should be looking for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birdie run away?” Qrow’s voice caught his attention, Oz nodded, avoiding to look at the red eyes of the man. “Figured, the blood is still fresh on the ground...she’s probably alive.” Those words caught his attention. “You seem surprised? She walked from Patch to Mistral to Atlas to Vacuo and finally to Vale. She killed Cinder, Salem and the rest are probably dead. You think one fall is going to kill her?” Qrow was right. She is still alive. “What happened to Clover's badge?” Ozpin knew Clover, met him once or twice, fond of the guy, he was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby asked for it, he loved her y’know. She loved him too. Bottled up his death like she has everyone else who’s died…..she hasn’t talked about him since he died…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She loved someone else?....What can I say, my two oldest forms fell in love with a mental witch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s alive and that's all i’m going to say. I have to question Jimmy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin sighed…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s alive..</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things be going down! <br/>Please feel free to give ideas about what happened between Clover and Ruby. Ruby is 18 when this happened ok, not 17.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby settled in an alleyway, her breathing laboured...blood gushing it’s way out, trickling down her mouth, this time..being even more repulsed by the taste of  it. Clutching her side, trying not to bleed out. “Ruby..?” A male voice caught her attention. “Hey Ren, long time no see.” She laughed, this was a nice way to go...bleed out while seeing the nicest friend she used to have. Ren grimaced, Jaune had told him she was still alive, he wasn’t sure on what to think…..happy? “Well, thank you for making my day. It was nice seeing you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood, stumbling away, dismissing Ren as he tried to talk to her. She walked for ages, staying inside alley ways to avoid daylight best she could, keeping her voice down, groaning every now and then from her bullet wound. Bleeding out wasn’t exactly her favorite way to die but it was sure of a lot better than other ways. Finally nightfall came, as happy as she was now, pain still consumed her. “Hey birdie.” Qrow sat next to here, his hands resting on his knees. “Why’d you run? Other than the fact you were in ‘prison’.” Ruby knew why she left, metal man was bugging the hell out of her and having the feeling of someone love her again was too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, General threatened to kill me too many times…..and I just….I miss him so much, I hate that I do….I miss him Qrow.” Clover's badge remained in Ruby’s hand, polished and blood free. Qrows eyes smoothened, the crow wrapped an arm around her, hoping to keep her calm. “You can cry y’know…” He laughed while he said that, he hadn’t seen her cry in years. “You still have my house keys?” He did, without speaking he showed her. “Is staying at your place safe? I mean you’re wanted..” She swatted him away, clutching a hold of her stomach, the bleeding had stopped but she still hurt. “We have both been wanted before but I guess that was for a stupid reason...besides this alleyway stinks.” He simply laughed, following her. Learned quickly that disagreeing with her was a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two quickly made it to her place, having a small argument about stitching her wound and Ruby losing. “So, where are you going to go? You can’t hide out here.” Ruby sat in her chair, she could smell Ozpin from it. “I don’t know…...Patch maybe…..Menagerie...somewhere.” She didn’t have a plan, hell she just wanted Clover back. “That’s a plan, kiddo….just..stay alive...and out of trouble.” Those words she had heard so many times. “Alright. I will.” A smile remained on her face...she felt 16 again, traveling the world and bantering with her friends and family.. She travelled until she was 19, that's when she killed Salem. After that…..she ran. “Better get some sleep petal.” For the first time in a while she felt joy, not constant fear…..felt nice...safer. Qrow left, leaving Ruby to her own devices, which wasn’t much. The only thing on her mind was to run, and hell she would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             __________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she escaped? I’m not surprised. She’s talented. Smart.” Roman looked at Ozpin, he could tell he missed her gods he did too, leaving him in the prison alone wasn’t fun but he was happy someone loved her, he knew she once loved someone else but she never told him who. “Do you by any chance know where she would go?” Hunting her down again wasn’t exactly fun, but he wanted her to be safe, to be good. “Menagerie, said she would go there, fit in. She would look normal there, her words not mine.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Menagerie? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, thank you Torchwick. Never thought i’d say that...but I mean it.” Roman nodded while being escorted out of the room Ozpin met Ruby in…..seven years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin walked along school grounds, watching his students laugh and enjoy their time at his school. “Professor?” A male student approached him, a questioning tone in his voice. “Yes? Can I help you?” Ozpin stood in his normal posture around students, straight back and cane placed between his feet. “Well in the early hours of this morning I saw General Ironwood drag someone in red through here….they attacked him but he shot them….who was it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>James with someone in red….guess he found her…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “That is private information i’m afraid. Don’t worry yourself.” The student smiled and walked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need a word with James. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oz made his way, smiling at students, wishing them good mornings and good days, trying to seem as normal as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin made it to the holding room where Ruby was electrocuted, he hated it there, didn’t find the room necessary but James did. In the room below he saw her, bruised and bloody. The General walked in, his pistol in hand, reloading… “To be honest i’m shocked you didn’t shoot me sooner.” James didn’t reply, still reloading his gun. Guilt swelled inside Ozpin, was he too late? Could he still save her? “Come to watch?” James looked up, staring into his eyes with his own cold ones. “No, I've come to stop you.” Metal man clutched the pistol tighter, looking into Ruby’s eye , silver staring back. “She’s an abnormality.” Ozpin was so close to breaking his nose again. “SHE’S A GOD DAMN FAUNUS!” He knew he wasn’t exactly right, he knew she could control her feathers, but she must be a faunus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I accept faunus but she’s also a murderer….maybe even nearly as bad as Salem, your mother would be disappointed in you...actually Clover, would be disappointed with you.” Ozpin could see the pain enter her eye, Clover really meant a lot to her. “Don’t….don’t say his name.” Ironwood shut up, mumbled under his breath. “Ozpin, you couldn’t keep her under control. I told you if you couldn’t I'd execute her.” Ozpin quietly walked into the room, staying in the corner was probably the safest option, he watched her, small tears pricking up in her eye...even ones on the covered eye. “I told you this before. This is Vale! I am in charge here, if we were in Atlas I couldn’t control your doing so don’t control mine in my kingdom. Soon I will ask you to leave on your airship, one more act towards murdering Ruby Rose and I'll ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general huffed, he knew Ozpin was right, knew he couldn’t control anything here. Doing one more punch to Ruby’s stomach, sending blood and a dry cough to echo around the room, much to Oz’s disapproval. After that he left, sending the door to a slam. “Hey...can you hear me?” The bird looked up, for the first time Ozpin saw a spark, hope. Ruby nodded, feeling him bend down in front of her. “Can you see me?” This time, she shook her head, hearing Ozpin mumble a curse under his breath, he untied her hands and legs, freeing her from her pain was his task. “Here, what does my coat feel like?” He unbuttoned his jacket letting one of the sides into her hand. “Fluffy, warm….thick…..fuzzy.” Ozpin still felt panic rise in him, having her blinded wasn’t something that sparked joy in him. “I..I think I'm getting my sight back...I can see you now.” Oz smiled, brushing her hair, this time able to see her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lighter silver filled her iris, with shrivelled skin surrounding it. Scars scratched over near enough every corner. “Not the prettiest thing.” He smiled, his hand going down to cup her face, not caring that she had a quarter of her face scarred up, he had his own scars. “I still think you're beautiful.” She smiled, pressing the palms of her hands to the arms of the chair, lifting herself up, quickly failing. “I’ll help you my dear.” Lifting her up in his arms, kissing her briefly, feeling her soft lips press against his. “What do we mean to each other?” She got a ‘hm’ in response. “What do you mean?” Ruby gave him an ‘are you stupid’ look, something she had given James many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we keep kissing, cuddling and nicknames that if Roman dared call me he would end up in a fight with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want us to be?” He knew this question would torture her, hoping her awkwardness was still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-uhh…..I don’t know..” What he hoped for was still there, she was breaking apart the murderous woman and cracking into a woman who would do the right thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together? Is that what you’re trying to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so..together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together my dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been thinking, when I finish this. Anyone want some small oneshot or story of Clover and Ruby. I don't know just an idea, wouldn't be anything 18+ it would be fluff since I don't write stuff and mostly fluff. Anyhow, thank you and hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hayo, Little feathers welcome yet again to another work that involves wings. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>